babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
SA-23E Mitchell-Hyundyne Starfury
The Mk2 SA-23E Mitchell-Hyundyne Starfury is the Earthforce standard non-atmospheric deep space interdiction and recon fighter. It first entered service in the 2240s. By 2260 Earthforce began to supplement this model with the atmospheric capable Mk3 Thunderbolt, though the Mk2s would remain in active service for at least the next four decades.Sleeping in LightBabylon 5: The Lost Tales Technical Specifications A Starfury carries a standard armament of four forward-firing Copeland JC466/A Pulse Discharge Cannons and two Copeland JC44 Pulse Discharge cannons with an additional eight external hard-points on the engine pylons to allow additional payloads such as missiles or slug tanks.Thirdspace (movie) It was powered by a fusion reactor system and had thrusters on both the forward and rear along with stabilizers.All Alone in the Night A retractable grappling claw is housed in the ventral hull for towing with a corresponding hitch-point located on the ventral aft tail.Babylon 5 Security ManualSoul Hunter (episode)No Compromises Mk2 Starfuries are highly maneuverable, unmatched among the younger races (even the Minbari acknowledging that in this one area they are outclassed), with the ability to spin 180 degrees in under a second. They are also the only fighter craft capable of flying backward at nearly the same speed they can fly forward. Because of its maneuverability, the cockpit is located in the center of the craft thereby minimizing any stress and disorientation for the pilot from high-G turns. Combined with the heavy weapon load, the Starfury is one of the most impressive of the younger race fighter craft able, to outmatch most comparable alien fighters. The Minbari Nial class fighter is a notable exception; while outclassed in raw maneuverability, the Minbari fighter is superior in all other areas, a fact driven painfully home during the Earth-Minbari War. Ingress for the pilot is though a dorsal pressure hatch, usually accessible via a gantry while the Fury is locked into its launch cradle. Once inside the pilot is strapped in an upright, bent legged position and as a rule wears a full pressure suit to safeguard against cockpit breaches.The Official Babylon 5 Magazine Volume 2, Issue #3 (September 1998) p. 26 - (The Great Machine - Fiona Avery) The entire cockpit also acts as an escape pod that can be ejected during combat, potentially saving a stricken pilot from the craft's destruction and enabling them to be retrieved later by a rescue and recovery craft.Severed Dreams See also * SA-32A Mitchell-Hyundyne Starfury "Thunderbolt" * Starfury Squadrons Behind the Scenes The Starfury was co-designed by Ron Thornton and Steve Burg as a means to showcase how Newtonian physics could be portrayed in space combat.Ron Thornton interview on B5 Scrolls The configuration was intended as a nod towards Ron Cobb's design for the "Gunstar" from the 1984 movie The Last Starfighter.Steve Burg interview on B5 Scrolls Neither NASA nor JPL were involved in designing the Starfuries.B5Scrolls References Notes Sources ;Other Sources * The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM) * Babylon 5 Security Manual Category:Earthforce Fighters Category:Ship classes Category:Earth Alliance ship classes